This invention relates to a process for the preparation of 1,3-oxygenated 8.alpha.-estratrienes of Formula I ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 ' is alkyl or alkanoyl, R.sub.2 is lower alkyl, and Ac is alkanoyl.
1,3-Oxygenated 8.alpha.-estratrienes of Formula I have a strongly vaginotropic effect with weakly uterotropic side effects and consequently are extremely suitable for the treatment of post-menopausal women. See DOS (German Unexamined Application) 2,336,431.
However, known commercial processes for the preparation of these compounds are very expensive.
The present invention provides a technically simpler process for production of these compounds, starting from readily accessible starting materials, and producing the desired compounds in a small number of synthetic steps, each having a good to very good yield.